


That's All I Want

by HashtagThePanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Demands Snuggles, Homework and Finals, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, The Pack, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek gets some time to themselves before the pack gets to Derek's house after school. Stiles then tries to do homework and study for finals with them, but is frustrated when all Derek wants to do is snuggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is for wolfsbanecookies on Tumblr who wanted Derek in human form doing the dog give-me-cuddles thing where they like, slowly creep up your body until they're blocking your view of whatever you're doing and claim one of your arms so you can't move in a bid for attention and pets. In front of the pack. Who slowly notice. And Stiles being like ugh again really dammit Derek I'm trying to do homework!

"Hey Dad, I'm going to Derek's after school. You know, study for finals and all," Stiles mentioned between bites of his Pop Tart before downing a half-full glass of milk and moving to grab his book bag, half-listening for the Sheriff's 'be careful and don't be out all night' spiel. Walking out the door, he hopped into Roscoe and honked once – a thing that they did when either one of them left for the day – before taking off to get to school.

The hours seemed to drag by – especially Economics class – before the final bell of the day sounded. Finally, that was his cue to hopefully beat the rest of the pack over to the newly rebuilt Hale house as he darted out of the building. Peeling out of the parking lot, Stiles took the shortcut he found – and it also helped that his Jeep was able to go off-roading – and it wasn't long before he pulled up in front of the house, pleased to see that nobody else was here except for Derek's car.

Stiles' scent – the familiar mix of peanut butter, chocolate, pack, home, and _mate_ – hit Derek like a ton of bricks from where he was in the house, and he practically ran outside to greet the teenager. Of course, Stiles wasn't expecting him to, so when he turned around from getting his books from out of the backseat, he nearly jumped into the air.

"You know, you should really start making your presence known instead of sneaking up on people," Stiles chastised lightly, slinging the bag over a shoulder. "I don't think we have much time to ourselves, so whatever you have planned, we should do it soon," he added, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek growled semi-playfully in return, gently nosing a trail along the teen's neck for a few moments before pulling away to stare at the other, as if he was still trying to figure out how Stiles managed to sneak in under his radar. They had been like this for months – sneaking secret kisses and nuzzles when the rest of the pack wasn't around to catch them. Taking the teen by the hand, he led him inside, hoping that the others wouldn't be there for a while.

As soon as they were inside, Stiles dropped his bag by the door and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and Derek's around Stiles' waist, their mouths clashing against one another's to make the most of the time they had alone together. They stayed like that for several moments before the alpha managed to move to the teenager's neck, mouthing at the soft skin, Stiles letting out little wanting noises in return.

"Wish you were eighteen already," Derek murmured softly. "I want you so bad, Stiles. You don't even know."

"I have a pretty good idea, Der," Stiles offered in return as he managed to unhook one of the other's hands, moving it slowly down, letting it rest on top of his hardening length.

They never got further than that because just as soon as Derek's hand slid down the front of Stiles' jeans, the older wolf pulled away, the sound of cars approaching the house making him alert. "They're coming."

"Of course they are, because why not," Stiles grumbled, making himself look somewhat presentable before picking up his bag and heading off towards the dining room, plopping down in one of the chairs and getting his books out, knowing that the rest would be in the house within a matter of minutes.

~*~

A couple of hours of studying went by, and while Stiles was focusing for the most part, there was a nagging urge on Derek's end to distract the teen from his homework. It started off with him just sitting there, completely innocent, and the others were too distracted by goofing off in the first place to even notice him, but slowly began to creep up Stiles' side, pressing his body against the other's.

Cora was the first to notice as she looked up from her books. She wasn't stupid by any means, and could smell Stiles' scent all over her brother. The others, on the other hand, they were a bit slower at realizing what was going on. Lydia being the second to notice when Stiles frustratingly gave up trying to figure out a difficult math problem; followed by Peter who had been quizzing Lydia for the upcoming finals, Erica and Boyd, Isaac, and finally Scott. They all looked on with shock on their faces at the pair as Derek pushed Stiles' work away from him a little.

As much as Stiles tried to ignore him, it didn't work for long as the books and papers kept moving away from him. Throwing down his pencil onto the table, he frowned for a moment as he looked at Derek, risking a glance up at everyone to see shocked expressions. "Really, Derek? I'm trying to do homework here!" 

"And I'm trying to distract you. Hope it worked," Derek murmured softly, nuzzling against the other's neck, not even bothering to see the looks on the pack's faces.

"Ugh. Get a room you two," Cora mentioned, making a face. "Preferably somewhere that's not within a five mile radius of here."

Sighing, Stiles couldn't help but lean into Derek's touch. "Five minute snuggle break. That's all you're going to get," he said, a small smile coming over his face.

"That's all I want."


End file.
